


Let it Snow

by Xyrias_Sol



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas fic, F/M, just some kinda fluffy Glenya, or rather first snow fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyrias_Sol/pseuds/Xyrias_Sol
Summary: Anya's and Gleb's first snow in France.





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!  
> This is my gift for everyone, but especially to all my lovely beans on the Anastasia Server, you guys are the best!  
> Sorry for the mistakes, that are very likely in this...still haven't turned into a native speaker.

Gleb was sitting in his most favourite place in all of the world: his rocking chair by the fireplace. In his hands a thick volume: Les Misérables. He can still hear Anya's thoughts regarding his choice of reading material: “Gleb, there's a whole section of our bookshelf dedicated to the books you haven't read yet. I didn't buy you that book last Christmas for you to only ever read Les Misérables!”

But what could he do? He just loves this book, it reminds him of home. 

Home…

Gleb sighs and concentrates on reading again, when a most inhuman sound reaches his ears. If he had to define it, he'd say it is a sort of squealing. With a frown he rises his eyes from the sea of words before him and tries to locate the source of the sound. It couldn't have been Natashenka. She's the most quiet cat Gleb has ever encountered; it startles him every time when she so much as meows – which happens seldom enough.

Before he can think further on the matter, a form rushes towards him – nothing more than a blur with strawberry blond hair trailing after it. That squealing sound again, followed by a high pitched “Gleb!”

Before he realises what is happening the from grabs his arm and in the matter of the blink of an eye he is pulled off his chair. With horror his eyes trail after the flying book, carelessly thrown by the blur in the general direction of his rocking chair, and he only relaxes when the volume lands – more or less – safely on it.

“Gleb! Look!”

The blur stops moving in front of the living room's large window and manifests itself into Anya's  
beaming form.

Gleb does look, and sees heavy white flocks of white falling down from the sky, building a soft glowing blanket of whiteness on top of the world.

Smiling softly Gleb shakes his head and looks at Anya, her lips seemingly permanently locked into  
the biggest most childish smile he's ever seen.

“Anya, you act like you've never seen snow before, which I know for a fact isn't true. You should rather be surprised that it took so long to snow!”

“But it's snowing”, she pronounces the word with so much wonderment and awe, that he seriously wonders if she really is a Russian.

Again he looks outside, tries to see the wonder in the frozen water that Anya sees. But snow is tinged with to many memories for him to become as childlike as her.

It is true that he'd choose winter over summer without thinking, he almost died in the summer heat of France and was nothing but happy as the temperatures finally – finally – had begun to drop. Nevertheless his heart begins to clench the longer he looks outside.

With a last little smile towards Anya he turns to leave for his comfy chair and book again.  
At first Anya doesn't even notice, too absorbed in the winter wonderland forming outside, but when she feels the absence of Gleb's calming presence, she's irritated to find him sitting on his rocking chair again.

“What are you doing?”, she asks as walks towards him to snatch the book out of his hands anew.

“We have to go outside!”

“But...”, he begins.

“No buts!”, she interrupts him and once again he is pulled out of his chair. More or less patiently Gleb allows her to lovingly put the ridiculously looking scarf around his neck, that the Dowager Empress has gifted him last year. It is dark blue and overloaded with snowflakes, reindeers and Christmas trees and in one small corner he was sure to recognize the Romanov's coat of arms.  
After all he can't deny her anything when she smiles as happily as she does now.

Once outside Anya runs around like a child, who has never before seen snow in her life: sticking out her tongue to taste the snow, dropping to the ground to make a snow angel…

Gleb can't help but smile in return, and when suddenly an idea strikes him, that smile turns into a mischievous smirk.

Quickly but efficiently so Anya won't notice, Gleb gathers snow into his hands and starts forming a perfect white ball.

With meticulous aim he throws it directly into her face. He can't help but laugh so hard at the look of surprise in Anya's face he has to sit down. Which Gleb immediately regrets as Anya literally launches herself at him. Armed with a handful of snow she starts to rub the cold white all over his face.

“You thought that was funny, huh? I'll show you what funny is!”

And so they find themselves full on in the middle of a snowball fight. Their joyful laughter never ceases as they chase each other around, throwing one snowball after the other or trying to force it down the other's jacket.

Soon enough their entire garden looks like a battlefield.

Panting heavily and with red faces they lie next to each other on the ground.

“I think...I think we should go back in and try to warm ourselves if we don't want to end up with a cold tomorrow”, Gleb manages to say between breaths.

Nodding Anya gets up, only to pin Gleb back on the floor as he tries to follow her lead.

“Not before you admit I've won”, she says with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Gleb laughs. “You? You've certainly _not_...”, before he can continue Anya stuffs snow into his mouth.

“Admit it”, she demands, but the little smile on her face and the amusement in her voice betray her.

Still smiling and rising his hands in defeat Gleb gives in: “Okay, you've won...Princess.”

With a final load of snow to his face Anya gets up and holds out her hand to help Gleb up.

“Then come on, I'm freezing.”

Standing in the corridor while the melting snow is forming a puddle around his feet, Gleb gestures to the bathroom. “You want to go first?”, he asks Anya.

Smiling like she had just moments ago when seeing the year's first snow, Anya takes his hands. 

“Only if you join me”, she says with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, now go and unwrapp all your other gifts ;)


End file.
